Sweet Revenge
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Yugi's friends and Yami have started ignoring Yugi. Yugi changed his look and gets a new gang. Come along for the ride. May be mentions of Yaoi!R&R YugixHelena implied SetoxYugi other couples inside Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Gerard: HEHEHEHEHEHE

Seto: O-O Umm...Ger, You okay.

Gerard: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Seto: OMFG!

Yugi: eep what's wrong Seto?

Seto: Ger has gone...:whispers: Crazy!

Yugi: AHHHH...

Seto:Hugs Yugi and pulls Yugi on his lap: Shh it's okay, she always was a little strange.

Gerard: I have another story. This story is VERY oocness WEEEE. AND I found out Gerard Way's middle name. WEEEEEEEE

Seto: Oh great!

Gerard: There may be some mentions of YAOI in here!

Yugi: YAY! -

Gerard: OKIES I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the movies that are randomly in my story. Nor do I own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Yugi's look is based off of Gerard Way's OLD look -. Yes I got the name Helena from MCR's song but it is NOT her! All the other characters are mine, including Helena, just took the name from MCR's song (DO Not own the songs or the band, sadly). Oh and Frank is NOT FRANK IERO, he is a character from one of my original stories just happens to be the same first name of one of the guitarists in MCR -. Anyway on with the FIC!.

Chapter 1: Random Events that Happen ona Day to Day basis! (HAHAHAHA)

Yugi's violet eyes scanned the cloudless skies. He frowned. The TV said there was going to be rain, yet there wasn't a cloud in sight. He growled and sat up against the tree he was laying next to. "Stupid TV, you lied to me!" Yugi randomly shouted.

A small laugh reached his ears and he turned and glared at the person responsible. "And just what is so funny?"

The person laughed. "You." He said simply. "Oh, you're just so funny Yugi."

"Oh really?"

"Yuppers"

Yugi stuck his tongue out at his friend and giggled. "So, Frank, what do you wanna do. I'm bored."

"Me too." Frank stated putting his hood on.

"Wanna go annoy Kaiba?" Yugi suggested.

Frank looked at him and smirked. "Yea let's go DO IT!" He made a fist and punched the air to emphasize his excitement. Yugi smiled.

"Let'sa'go!" Yugi shouted imitating Mario (a/n: I DO NOT OWN Mario. Someone does.) They stood up and walked out of the park towards the Kaiba Mansion. How many times had they been there this week? Ten?

Frank and Yugi made their way up the steps and knocked on Kaiba's door. They waited for a few minutes until a voice came through the speaker next to the door. '_Hello?'_

Frank looked around bewildered for a moment before he saw the speaker box. He pressed the little red button and spoke into it. "SPONGES!"

Yugi smacked his forehead and pushed Frank out of the way. "Hey Mokuba, can we come in?"

'_Hey Yugi. Sure hang on.'_ Soon Mokuba appeared at the door and gestured for Yugi and Frank to come in. "So how've you guys been?"

"Just Dandy Doody." Frank replied jumping on the couch.

"Seto's not gonna like that Frank." Mokuba said, desperately trying to get Frank to sit down.

"Don't bother Mokuba, he won't stop." Yugi stated sitting on the leather chair next to the couch.

Mokuba nodded and sat down next to him. " I like your haircut Yugi." Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks." Yugi absently ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. His bangs were cut short and brushed to the side and died a pale blue color. He had this haircut for a week or two, ever since his friends started ignoring him. After that he had met up with a new gang of 'goths' as Tea called them. The gang included; Bakura, Marik, Frank, Bobby, Mikey, Serenity, Helena, and Trey. And occasionally Kaiba would join them if he didn't have a lot of work to do. "Speaking of which, where is Kaiba?"

"Still at work. He's trying to create a new duel disk."

Frank was giggling madly and jumping on the couch, knocking the pillows off of it and onto the floor. Yugi shook his head. "Well maybe we should get going, before Frank wrecks the whole house." Mokuba nodded and hugged Yugi. He went over and pulled Frank off the couch and out the door, saying bye to Mokuba in the process.

"HAHA, Kaiba's couches are FUN to jump on." Frank said, giggling like a girl.

"Uh-huh. That's nice Frank." Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled Frank towards his house. He pushed open the door and, "GRANDPA I'M HOME." Yelled to his grandpa as he and Frank made their way into the den. "Why he calls it a den, I have no clue. I mean we aren't bears." Yugi commented. Frank nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Which one? We got 'The Ring', 'The Ring Two', 'The Exorcist', 'Hide and Seek', 'Bambi', and 'Halloween'." (a/n: Don't own ANY of them!)

Frank put his finger to his chin and tapped it. "BAMBI!"

Yugi stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "I was just kidding, Yuge, hehe, 'Hide and Seek' I haven't seen that yet." Yugi nodded and put the movie in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Frank and pressed the play button.

An Hour and a half later, Frank and Yugi were on the couch sleeping. Yugi's grandpa came into the room and shook his head. Yugi was spread out on the couch and Frank was on top of him. His grandpa sighed and placed a blanket on them and walked out of the room. "Those boys are weird." He stated going behind the counter of the small game shop waiting for any customers who wanted to buy something. He had been getting a lot of people coming in. Mostly a group of peppy cheerleaders looking for Yugi. He remembered what Yugi had said to him when they first followed him home.

**Flashback**

Yugi rushed in through the front door and slammed it behind him, nearly breaking the bell that was attached. Yugi's grandpa walked up to him. "Yugi what happened?"

"Group…of…cheerleaders…chasing…me!" He said in between breaths. Once he caught his breath he continued. " I have NO Clue what their freaking problems are. I turn 'gothic'." Insert air quotes." And then they freaking chase me!. Listen If they EVER come here I AM NOT HERE!" With that Yugi stalked upstairs and into his room.

**End Flashback**

Yugi's Grandpa chuckled. Yup those boys are weird.

Gerard: HAHAHAHAHA

Seto: Oh No here we go again.:Hides under bed:

Yugi: Seto wait for me. :crawls under bed and cuddles with Seto:

Gerard: YAY Yugi. To make Yugi happy and me write another chappy please click that wittle button and send me a reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard: YAY 'nother chappie!

Seto: Woohoo.

Yugi: Awwww Seto you're in this chapter.

Seto. Yay.

Gerard: Anywhoo I would like to thank my reveiwers/readers!  
**beetelgirl**- Hehe thanks. Here's another chappie

**frogger666- **Yes another person who loves a gothic Yugi! YAY!

**emotionalanime**-hehe really. That's funny. I can picture some of my friends jumping on Kaiba's things O-O

Chapter 2- School Time!

"SCHOOL!" Frank shouted jumping on Yugi's bed, with Yugi in it. Frank stopped bouncing and sat down. "Hey c'mon Yugi, School."

Yugi glared at Frank. "Frank, do have a brain up there?"

Frank stared at Yugi. "No silly. Now c'mon time to get up!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black short-sleeved shirt. On it was a heart grenade and the words 'Green Day' in large green letters. (a/n: I DO NOT own Green Day, sadly :pouts: ) He threw the shirt at Frank and also threw black baggy jeans. Frank took the clothes into the bathroom and changed. Yugi picked himself the same pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. He was so glad they didn't have to wear school uniforms any more.

After he and Frank changed they grabbed their bags and began the slow walk to school. "Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

"Fine."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue."

"What color is the grass?"

"Green."

"What color is my hair?"

"Dark brown."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Green."

"What was the first question I asked you?"

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

"Damn. I thought I had you there."

Yugi smiled. "You know those never work Frank."

"No I did it to Helena once, and she got it wrong." Frank frowned. "Of course then she punched me. And that hurt." He pouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes and they made their way over to where their gang usually met. He could already see Bakura and Marik fighting over something, while Serenity (a/n: Serenity, Joey's sister). Serenity joined Yugi's gang after she found out the Joey was ignoring him. Her normally long orange-brown hair, now had dark purple streaks in them. She wore black almost all the time now too.

Serenity looked over at Yugi and waved to them. "Hey you guys."

"Hi Serenity. How are you today?" Yugi smiled.

"Oh, fine."

"What's with 'Kura and psychopath over there?" Frank asked looking over at Bakura and Marik.

Serenity shrugged. "I don't know. They were like that when I got here. I asked what was wrong but they told me to shut up and go away. I didn't want to get hit."

Yugi grinned. "Smart girl."

Frank looked around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Well there's Bakura and Marik. I am right here. There is Yugi. You're over there. Helena went inside a few minutes ago. And I have no clue where Bobby, Trey, and Mikey are."

"Oh well. We should get inside too, before the bell rings." Yugi suggested.

Serenity nodded. "What about them?"

Yugi walked up to Marik and Bakura. "Yo assholes, time to stop it and get to class."

Bakura and Marik stopped yelling and stared at Yugi. "Why the hell should we listen to you?" Bakura snorted.

"Because if you don't I will sic Helena on you. And you know how she gets sometimes."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then at Yugi. "O-okay. We're done." Yugi smiled and the group walked inside.

-Inside the classroom/with Yami and co.-

Tea giggled at the joke Joey had made and looked up when she heard the door open. "Oh ew. Look who it is." Yami, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Malik looked up as Yugi and co. walked in and took their seats in the back, joining the rest of their people.

"Goths." Joey stated simply.

Yami stared, eyes a little wider than usual at Yugi. Since when did he get that haircut. And since when had he started wearing those clothes. And hanging out with those people. He didn't have the answers but he was going to find out. "Who are those people?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik. We know that." Ryou said looking over at the gang of goths.

"Is that Serenity?" Tristan asked, squinting. Sure enough it was.

"WHAT? What the hell is she doin' there?" Joey yelled standing up.

"Now Joey. Calm yourself." Tea said grabbing his arm.

Joey pulled away and made his way over to where Serenity was sitting. "Why does he always act like this?"

-With Yugi and co.-

"Heeeeey Kaiba." Yugi smiled.

Kaiba waved at him. "Y'know we went over to your house yesterday."

"I know. Mokuba told me. Speaking of which." Kaiba picked up his book and walked over to Frank. Frank looked up and waved at him. WHAM!

"Ah. What the hell was that for?" Frank asked rubbing his head where Kaiba whacked him.

"That is for jumping all over my furniture."

"Serenity!"

Yugi and co. turned around and came face to face with none other than, Joey Wheeler.

"Hey mutt." Yugi said grinning.

"Don't talk to me freak." Joey spat.

Yugi frowned. "Fine then don't talk to us mutt."

Serenity sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

Joey's eyes went wide. Bakura snickered. "Have they brainwashed you sis?"

"At least she has one." Trey said, earning a laugh from his friends.

"Listen Wheeler, we suggest you leave." Frank said.

"And why should eyed?"

"Because I said so." Joey turned and stared at a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

Joey snorted. "We'll talk later Serenity." And with that he left and walked back over to Yami and everybody else.

Yugi patted Helena on the head. "Good job." Helena swatted his hand away and growled. "Jeez, looks like it's someone's time of the month." Helena growled again and laid her head on the table.

Bobby looked over. "I just don't see why they don't just leave us alone."

"What the hell are you talking about, this is the first time they came over and actually said something to us." Frank yelled.

"Yea but they talk behind our backs. I mean the chick does." He pointed over at Tea.

"Who doesn't she talk about?" Mikey asked.

"Who cares. We got each other." Serenity smiled.

"Oh please tell us who aren't going prep on us."

"Don't worry I'm not." Serenity giggled.

"Shut up you people are annoying." Helena growled.

"Thanks honey." Yugi said smiling.

Gerard: YAY 'nother chappir done.

Seto: That was stupid.

Yugi: Stop it.

Seto: Well it is.

Yugi:pouts:

Gerard: Wanna nother chappie click that wittle button and leave a reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard: hehe nother chapter! This I took a wittle more time on, so hopefully it will be better (er get better)

Seto: You suck

Gerard:sticks out tongue:

Yugi: Are you two gonna fight again?

Gerard: If Seto wants to fight then lets GO!

Seto: I don't want to fight you.

Gerard: Why ya scared?

Seto: No i don't want to hurt you.

Gerard: Whatever. Anywho thanks to all my lovely reveiwers!  
**frogger666**- YAY another person and hates Joey and Tea! YESS! I've hated them forever:)

**The Rebel Goddess**- Do you mean stupid as in...stupid. Or stupid as in...uh...stupid. :) Thanks for reveiwing. (Don't mind me all my stories are stoopid!)

**seto.kaibas.girl.89**- WOW thanks! Seto: Hey...what's up?

Thank you all. Here's chappie three

Chapter 3: Periods One and Two

Period One was a bore, I mean c'mon who likes History? (a/n: Oooh Oooh I DO. My history teacher's AWESOME!) Yugi sat staring straight ahead, eyes blank and mind wandering. Soon he fell asleep, head down on his desk.

"Mr. Moto?" A few snickers. "Mr. Moto." Serous this time. "Mr. Moto, will you PLEASE pay attention." Stop yelling. "Mr. MOTO!"

Yugi's head shot up, eyes a little unfocused. His thoughts were fuzzy and where was he? "I'M NOT GAY!" he shouted suddenly, earning laughs from his classmates. His eyes focused and he stared into the brown eyes of his –coughmalecough- History teacher. His teacher stared back.

"God, I hope not." More laughs. "Next time Mr. Moto, please stay awake." He rubbed his forehead and went back to the black board, continuing his lesson. Yugi smiled and rested his chin on his hands.

A few minutes later…

Yugi lifted his head and stared at the crumpled ball of paper laying on his desk. He turned his head and glared and the person who threw it. Long white hair, spiked in some places, narrow brown eyes (a/n: Who is it?). "Bakura" Yugi growled, silently. He picked up the piece of paper and opened it, noisily, his classmates giving him a few quick glances before averting their attention back to the board.

Finally Yugi got the paper straightened out and read the sloppy handwriting. 'Sure you aren't…' Yugi snorted and picked up his pen. He wrote something quickly on the paper and tossed it back at Bakura, hitting him in the head. Bakura glared at him and opened the note. 'Only on Wednesdays.' Bakura smiled and wrote something back. He glanced at the teacher before throwing the ball towards Yugi.

This went on for a few minutes until the teacher turned around. "Yugi, Bakura!" Said boys looked up. "Are you throwing notes in my class?"

Bakura and Yugi looked at each other before saying "Yes!".

The teacher shook his head. (a/n: I should really give him a name…) "Please stop."

Yugi frowned. "Whoa whoa wait. Aren't you going to give us detention." The teacher shook his head. "Send us to the principals office?" Pleading. Another shake of the head. "C'mon I haven't been down there in over a WEEK. What do I have to do to got down there, threaten someone?"

"Mr. Moto please calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Calm down before I…"

"Before you what?"

"I…"

'C'mon say it, say it.' "C'mon what the HELL do you want to say? Just say it already. I AM WAITING."

"Okay Mr. Moto. I have had enough. Go to the Office, NOW!"

Yugi smiled and stood up. He picked up his books and made his way towards the door. He turned around and said. "YESsssssss." Imitating 'Napolean Dynamite.' (a/n: DO NOT OWN!) He opened the door and made his way down the hallway.

In Principals Office…

Mr. Shinik (a/n: HAHA random letters!) looked at Yugi, who stared back. "Well, well well. Lookie what we have here. What did you miss me?" Sarcasm.

"Oh I like totally did." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What did you do this time?"

Yugi shrugged. "Yelled, cursed, um…the usual."

Mr. Shinik sighed. "Fine. Fine. Detention tomorrow."

Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "What? Detention?Oh c'mon Mr. Shink you don't mean that. My gramps is gonna me furious!"

Mr. Shinik stared at him.

"I'm kidding. Woohoo detention!"

"You can leave now."

Period Two…

Biology, boring. School is always boring…Oh well at least you get to hang out with your friends and make fun of people. Yugi was lucky to have all his friends near him, well three of them. Kaiba sat to his left and Frank and Bakura sat to his right. They were all in a row. Why Mrs. B (a/n: couldn't think of anything) sat them next to each other, they had no clue.

Right now she was going on and on about…something. They weren't really sure. Yugi and Kaiba were chatting away quietly, while Bakura and Frank were doodling in their notebooks. Since when did they do work.

"I totally saved your life Yugi." Kaiba stated, referring to the time when Bobby dressed up as Yami and Yugi almost choked himself to death. "I deserve a prize."

"You'll get your prize Kaiba."

"When."

"Tonight." Yugi said smirking doing the 'wink-wink-nudge-nudge' motion. Kaiba nodded. " I can't wait for next period, English. Did you finish your story?"

"Oh yeah. It is going to be the best!"

"Really, what is it about?"

"You'll see…" Kaiba said smiling. Yugi stuck out his tongue playfully and turned his attention back to the teacher.

"And that's all you need to know about gene formation. Remember there will be a test next Thursday on all the stuff we just went over, so start studying now." Mrs. B said smiling.

"Oh yay, a test. Boy don't you just love those things?" Frank asked Yugi.

"Oh yeah, they just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Yugi replied hugging himself.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kaiba and Yugi went to their English class while Bakura went to Math and Frank to French II. Yugi couldn't wait till they got their, he wanted to hear Kaiba's story, and by the look on Kaiba's face (a/n:P ) it must be funny.

Gerard: next up Periods Three and Four-Six! YAY

Seto: Ohh goody!

Yugi: YAY

Seto: And look she actually took her time.

Yugi: And no sugar.

Gerard: Actually I had coffee this morning:hyper:

Seto:... RUN!

Gerard: Pweeze reveiw. um...reveiw and I'll give you a choice of any type of cookie..or a piece of Seto's clothing :grins:


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard: LOL here is another chapter, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I was busy writing An Angel's Tears, Cross, and Sweet Treats. I also had to write my stories for my fictionpress account . I was writing a poem for a friend.

Seto: God this took a long time.

Gerard: SHOVE IT!

Seto: MAKE ME!

Gerard:takes a piece of cloth and shoves it in Yugi's mouth: THERE!

Yugi:giggles:

Gerard: Anywho I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers you...read and reviwed this story :shift eyes: Okies here we go!  
**Response to Reviewers  
frogger666:** Aw thank you, sorry for the long wait, here is another chapter!  
**Hunter Hatake:** Hehe thanks, sorry for the long wait! Here is another chapter!  
**Raining Silver: **Thank you! Sorry for the long wait, here is another chapter!  
**dark magician girl: **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait here is another chapter!

Gerard: Okay thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all :blows kisses: Here is another CHAPTER:dances:

Chapter 4 He's you're WHAT!

"Okay everyone please take your seats so we can begin class." Miss Awashiwo (A/N: uhhh…dunno where that came from.) said signaling for everyone to sit down in their seats. The students reluctantly sat down and took out their English binders. "Now please take out your homework from last night." She said sitting in her seat and taking attendance. "Well looks like everyone is here." She said dropping the piece of paper in the folder by the door. "I hope everyone did their homework." She said eyeing a few people. "Now who would like to read their short story first?" Kaiba's hand shot up, Yugi snickered. "Well, okay. Mr. Kaiba, please come up and read your story."

Kaiba smirked and walked up to the podium in the front of the class, paper in hand. He set the paper down and looked at everyone in the class. Yugi was in the back giving him a thumbs up and trying not to laugh. Kaiba rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"'My Muffin, by Seto Kaiba.'" He began, a few giggles could be heard from the class and he glared at them, shutting them up. "Okay, anyway. One day, I had a muffin. And not just any muffin, it was MY muffin. A very crazy blueberry muffin, just out of the oven. Then Yugi over here, tried to come and steal MY muffin. So I took my shotgun and shot him in the head. I watched him die, and then I laughed. Then Frank came over and tried to kill me for killing Yugi, so I shot him in the head also. I watched him die, then I laughed some more. Then all these random people came and tried to kill me for killing all the other people. So I shot them in the head. I watched them all die, and then I laughed. It was so funny. Then there was nobody left. Just me. Me and my Muffin. The End." Kaiba picked up his paper and walked back to his desk. Yugi began clapping along with the rest of the class.

"Okay, that was…odd. But well done. Now who would like to go next?" Yugi raised his hand. "Okay Mr. Moto, please come up and read us your story."

Yugi nodded and made his way to the front of the classroom. He placed his paper on the podium and looked at ever single person in the classroom. Made eye contact with everyone. He looked at Kaiba, who was holding up a piece of paper. Yugi leaned forward and read what it said 'Your story isn't going to be better than MINE!' Yugi rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and played with the edges of his paper. "Mr. Moto, are you going to start?"

"Don't pressure me!" Yugi shot back. Yugi cleared his throat. "M-Kay. Here is my story. It is totally going to kick Kaiba's story's ass." Yugi yelled glaring at Kaiba. "Okay, I have no title for my story, because my story is so awesome that it doesn't need a title. M-Kay, here we go. Vampires are real, I say. That is what I say, Vampires are real." A few snickers. "They have sharp fangs, long white hair, brown eyes, and go by the name of Bakura. Yes that is right, I will tell you a story of the lone Vampire named Bakura.

"Bakura had no friends, he would come out at night and drink the blood of innocent freaks that walked the streets…at night. Soon he had killed all the people in Domino, so he had to move somewhere else to feed. He went all over Asia, Europe, all the seven continents, feeding on everybody that lived there, including the animals. Soon there was nobody left living anywhere in the world. Expect one person. And the one person's name is Seto Kaiba." Giggles. "You see Bakura went to go and feed off of Kaiba and Kaiba, thinking Bakura was trying to steal his muffin, shot him in the head. Kaiba watched him die. So then there was only Kaiba and his muffin. The End." Yugi bowed and walked back to his seat and sat down, giving Kaiba a hi-five.

"Ooo-kay." The teacher said, putting down a grade in her book. "That was strange." Now who else wants to read theirs?"

Many of the students raised their hands, and one by one they went and read their stories. None of theirs was as funny or strange as Yugi's or Kaiba's. "Well it seems that everyone did their homework!" Miss Awashiwo exclaimed after the last student read their story. "Great job, now." She glanced at the clock. "For the last ten minutes of class, you can talk to you friends."

Kaiba turned to Yugi. "You just added that last part after listening to my story, didn't you?"

Yugi smirked. "How'd you guess?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever, my story was still way better than yours."

"Oh no I think mine was."

"Nu-huh." Kaiba argued.

"Yes it was, just admit it Kaiba." Kaiba shook his head. "Fine then I guess I won't give you your prize."

Kaiba's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry. Your story was WAY better than mine Yugi's." Kaiba said trying to look cute.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't think I accept your apology Kaiba." Yugi bent down and reached into his backpack. He smirked as he pulled out a headband with cat ears attached to it, Franks present to him. He put it on his head and meowed. He leaned towards Kaiba and said. "I'm a sex kitten, PET ME! (A/N: INSIDE JOKE! Wanna know what I am talking about, ask in your review)."

Kaiba chuckled and petted Yugi's head. "Aw, what a cute kitty." He said.

"I know I'm adorable!" Yugi said sitting up. "Okay I accept your apology now, but…" Yugi frowned. "Today isn't Wednesday."

Kaiba pouted. " Can't we make an exception, Yugi?"

"Rules are rules, Kaiba-san." Yugi said looking at him. "But I could talk it over with Frank. Maybe we can, just for you Kaiba."

Kaiba smiled. "Everything is for me."

"Whatever." Yugi said rolling his eyes and picking up his book bag as the bell rang.

(With Frank)

"What?" Frank said to Helena, who sat behind him.

"Pourquoi?" She replied, smiling.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what, Frankie dear. Don't you pay attention."

"Does it look like I pay attention." Frank asked.

"No it doesn't." Helena said, rolling her green eyes. "Now let's get to work." She opened up her French text book to page 213 and poked Frank. "Come on Frank, ask me the first question."

"What first question?" Frank asked looking at Helena's book. "I can't read upside down."

Helena sighed and turned her book around. "Oh, um." Frank stared at the book and said nothing. Helena looked at him. "Um," Frank giggled asking the only French question he could remember. "Voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir, ce soir?"

"Non." Helena replied. "Maybe with Yugi, but not you." Frank pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you like that Frankie-dear." Helena patted Frank's shoulder. "It's okay Frank you'll find somebody."

(With Bakura)

Bakura sat staring blankly at the white board while Serenity was waving her hand in front of his face and saying 'Hello?' over and over. Bakura blinked and glared at Serenity. "What?"

"Nothing, you were just staring off into space. You okay?" Serenity asked, pushing her desk over to Bakura's.

"I hate Math." He said, resting his head in his desk. "What the hell is with all these letters, I mean numbers are bad enough, so why add letters?"

Serenity shrugged. "Dunno, the person who thought up math is an asshole. We should kill him."

Bakura chuckled. "Yugi's right, you HAVE been hanging out with me too much."

Serenity giggled and kissed Bakura on the cheek. "Well you are my boyfriend, why can't I hang out with you?"

"He's your WHAT?" Serenity and Bakura looked towards the voice and saw a very angry Joey standing in front of them. His face was red and you could literally see the smoke coming from his ears. He was really mad. "Serenity, care to explain this to me?'

"Uh…"

Gerard: OOooooooooo cliffy what will happen next? Okies here are some couples that are in this story. YamixTea (EW), YugixHelena and BakuraxSerenity (I think this is a cute couple)and impliedSetoxYugi (lol)I will try to add another chapter soon!

Seto: You better or your fans will kill you.

Gerard: but if they kill me than I won't be able to write anymore O.O

Seto: Whatever!

Yugi: YAY!

Gerard: WOOT!

Seto: WTF!


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard: Ummm…so sorry for the long wait. I thought a lot of people didn't really like this story cause of the OCs so I didn't update….T.T But a lot of people wanted me to update…so I did. I'll try and update all my other stories soon, it's just that I've been soo busy with school and all. I have so much homework, but I'll try and write when I can, and I'll try and update every weekend. Okies….okies. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short but, it's still a chapter! Angst comes in later chapters…cause I like angst O.o! Lol…enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Chapter 5 Maybe I Should Explain

Serenity looked at her brother and then at her boyfriend who was glaring at Joey. Serenity gulped and bit her bottom lip. "Well…um…you see Bakura…and…" Somehow Serenity couldn't tell her brother about her relationship with Bakura, it wasn't hard to tell Yugi and the others.

Bakura snorted. "What do you want Mutt?" He said still glaring at Joey.

"I wanna know what ya did ta my sister!"

"I." Bakura said pointing to himself. "Didn't do squat to your sister. In fact she was the one who asked me out."

Serenity blushed. She had been the one to ask Bakura out, of course he said yes. She found out that Bakura could be quite shy every now and then. Joey turned to her. "Serenity…"

"Uh…" Serenity laughed nervously. "Well I guess I have some explaining to do now don't ?" Joey nodded. "Well you see I've had a huge crush on 'Kura for awhile now. The only person I told was Yugi, before you guys started ignoring him. He told me that I should follow my heart and just ask Bakura out. So, y'know, I did." Serenity said, putting it plainly.

Bakura nodded. "That's how it was…"

Joey growled. "Well I don't want you seeing him anymore. Bakura is a thief and a heartless bastard."

"Just like Kaiba…" Bakura said and Serenity giggled.

"You can't just tell me I can't see him anymore. I mean he is in like all my classes." Serenity explained. Serenity thought about it a bit. "And he is over Yugi's house almost like everyday…and I'm there too, so." She shrugged.

Joey growled. "Well then maybe we should go get your schedule changed." He smirked. "I'll tell the principal that Bakura is giving you a hard time." He chuckled.

"You can't do that!" Serenity whined.

"Yea, the principal will probably call her down and talk to her about it." Bakura stuck out his stuck. "So…you're screwed."

-Riing!-

The bell rang, signaling that the period was over. Serenity and Bakura stood up and gathered they're things, and walking out of the room, heading towards lunch. "Hey you guys! I'm not finished with you!" Joey yelled after them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yugi sat outside on at a table with Kaiba, waiting for the rest of their gang to get there. Yugi was currently poking Kaiba's arm, desperately trying to get his attention. Kaiba looked at him. "What?"

"Hi!" Yugi said smiling. Kaiba rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Yugi pouted. "You don't like me?" He asked burying his face in his hands, and 'sobbing'.

Kaiba looked at him and sighed. "I don't hate you Yugi. You're just annoying sometimes."

Yugi looked up at him. "Oh so I'm annoying now, huh? Well fine, I'll just stay quiet will that make you happy?" Yugi turned his head dramatically to the side and humph-ed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Yugi." Yugi shook his head.

"Yo!" Frank walked up and sat down across from Yugi.

"Hey." Kaiba said. Yugi stayed quiet.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked pointing towards Yugi. Kaiba sighed and shook his head. Frank cocked his head to the side and stared at Kaiba and then at Yugi. He figured Kaiba said something, and shrugged it off. He'd deal with Yugi later.

A few minutes later, Helena, Bakura, and Serenity walked over and sat down. Trey, Bobby, Marik, and Mikey were in the next lunch, but at least they were still together. Helena waved her hand in front of Yugi's face. "Yugi, what's the matter?" Yugi frowned deeply, but didn't say anything. Helena frowned. "Did I do something to you? Did I accidentally hit you again?"

"Helena, when you hit someone, it's never on accident." Frank stated.

Helena glared at him. "Quiet, Frank." She hissed. "Say something else and I'll chop off your fingers and glue them to your head." Frank stared wide eyed at her and nodded. He knew not to mess with her. She smiled and sat back, chatting with Bakura about what happened in their last class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Really?" Ryou asked Joey, once he explained how Serenity and Bakura were dating.

"Yea! Can you believe it! Yugi and dos freaks totally brainwashed my sista!" Joey yelled.

"Joey calm down, you're going to get us in trouble!" Tea said, trying to calm her friend. They were currently sitting at a round table inside the cafeteria, watching Yugi and the others, who were outside.

Joey glared at Tea. "How can ya tell me to calm down, when my sista is dating a freakin' weirdo! And on top of dat she's hanging out with those other freaks."

Yami growled. "Yugi isn't a freak, Joey. He's your friend too."

"No way is that emo freak my friend." Joey said glaring towards Yugi. Yami snorted and got up, gathering his stuff and walking outside. "Where da hell is he goin'?"

"I think you upset him." Malik said, watching him go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Yugi, what do you wanna do after school?" Frank asked, trying to start a conversation with him. Yugi stared at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Yugi shook his head. "Why not?" Yugi glared at Kaiba, who was still reading his book (A/N: he reads a lot). Frank looked at Kaiba. "Oh…"

That's when he noticed someone walking towards them. He sighed and banged his head against the table. "What the hell did you do that for, Frank?" Serenity asked, poking Franks shoulder. Frank pointed towards the figure that now stood in front of the table they were sitting at. The occupants of the table turned and blinked a few times when they saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura growled.

Yami looked at everyone at the table. "May I join you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gerard: ooo cliffy? Will Bakura, Serenity, Frank, Helena, Kaiba, and Yugi allow Yami to join them? Will Yugi ever speak again? Will Joey break up Serenity and Bakura? Will Helena kill someone? Sooo many questions! Stay tuned for the answers in the next chapter! Angst in later chapters! SWEET!

I'd like to thank…**bladedge, The Goddess of the Madhouse, fairy'smaiden, DMHPluv, beetelgirl, and seto.kaibas.girl.89** THANK YOU!


End file.
